Unmistakable
by WriterDM
Summary: [Fic De Presente para Bela] Sakura havia se cansado de errar, e pela primeira vez em sua vida decidirase parar de insistir em um mesmo erro, e acaba encontrando seu primeiro e único acreto. [SONGFIC][KakaxSaku]


Unmistakable

Mais um dia, mais um erro. Sakura acabara de chegar em casa, depois de mais uma investida sem sucesso. Parecia que conquistar Sasuke era mesmo impossível, talvez desde o ínicio ele fosse um erro em sua vida.

Talvez ela precisa se de um homem de verdade, e não apenas de um garoto, alguém que tivesse algo mais a dar do que somente um "rostinho bonito", é, Talvez...

Anytime, Anywhere, Any Place  
You could be anyone today  
Maybe I will recognize you on a crowded street  
Maybe you'll take me by surprise  
Will you be the one I had in mind?

Ela pensou com clareza, talvez era a hora de mudar, de parar de insistir no mesmo erro. Até mesmo Naruto que vivia perseguindo-a havia parado de tentar, conseguindo assim enxergar o que já estava a sua frente a bastante tempo. Incrivelmente, ela conseguira ser ainda mais lerda do que Naruto para tomar a atitude de desistir, chegou a sorrir quando pensou no assunto.

There'll come a day  
When you walk out of my dreams  
Face to Face  
Like I am imagining  
Baby how can I be sure that you're the one I'm waiting for  
Will you be unmistakable?

Kakashi também pensava sobre sua vida, ele estava cansado de uma vida aparentemente perfeita, porém vazia. Desde que perdera Rin, nenhuma mulher lhe despertava algo, era somente desejo da carne, em pouco tempo o desejo acabava e ele ia embora, sem mais nem menos.

People say we're watching life through a glass  
Desperately waiting on a chance  
I know you're out there, holding on,  
holding out for me

How're we gonna know the time is right?  
What if you're here and I'm just blind?

Sakura saiu de casa a procura de respostas, iria visitar seu sensei, talvez ele tivesse alguma resposta, ou pelo menos um conselho, afinal ele era um homem, um adulto que tinha muito mais a oferecer do que Sasuke ou qualquer outro garoto que ela conhecia, corou levemente ao perceber o que acabara de pensar, de fato aquela não era uma má idéia.

There'll come a day  
When you walk out of my dreams  
Face to Face  
Like I am imagining  
Baby how can I be sure  
That you're the one I'm waiting for  
Will you be unmistakable?

Chegou em pouco tempo na casa de seu sensei, bateu na porta da casa dele e esperou alguns segundos, a porta se abriu e revelou Kakashi. Sakura corou ao reparar que ele estava sem camisa e apenas enrolado em uma toalha.

- Me desculpe, é que eu acabei de sair de um banho... – Kakashi diz, sorrindo.

- Entre, pode me esperar aqui na sala enquanto eu me troco... – Kakashi completou indicando o sofá a sua pupila.

Sakura novamente pensou sobre seu sensei, ele era um homem adulto, gentil, muito bonito, será que com ele ia dar certo?

How can I know a song I've never heard?  
How will I know your voice when you haven't said a word?

How do I know how this will end?  
Before we begin  
Before we begin

Kakashi voltou, agora com sua roupa comum de Shinobi, sentou-se no sofá a frente do de Sakura e disse:

- Sakura... O que queria comigo? – perguntou o homem, seu tom não era recriminador, parecia até mesmo... esperançoso.

- Sensei... Só vim aqui lhe pedir uma coisa... Será que poderia me ajudar? – Ela perguntou, começando a corar.

- Ajudar em que, exatamente? – Perguntou ele sem jeito.

- Me ajude a amar, sem erros... simplesmente amar. – Sakura terminou de falar, corando bastante.

Kakashi se levantou e agiu sem pensar, não pensou se aquele seria mais um erro, não lembrou que ela era sua pupila... Apenas agiu, retirou sua máscara e puxou-a rapidamente, seu rostos se aproximaram, seu lábios colaram e ali mesmo ocorreu o beijo, um beijo longo, carregado de aflições passadas, perguntas agora respondidas e a certeza de que aquilo não fora um erro, e sim o primeiro acerto na vida de ambos.

There'll come a day  
When you walk out of my dreams  
Face to Face  
Like I am imagining  
Baby how can I be sure  
That you're the one I'm waiting for  
Will you be  
Unmistakable

----------- ---------- ---------- ----------

_Oi Gente!! Mais uma song o/o/o/_

_Mas é minha primeira KakaxSaku xD_

_Fic de presente para a Bela-chan (Espero que goste...)_

_Bom é isso... Espero que tenham gostado também..._

_Já Né_


End file.
